


All In A Day's Work

by Luonto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, More characters to be added, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Sombra is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: It all seemed like a regular day's work for Sombra. Infiltrate Vishkar's headquarters, find some dirt on them and get out. Simple right?Everything was going according to plan- until a certain Vishkar architech entered the scene...





	1. Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for taking the time to check this out! This is my first time writing fan fiction in a while, and my first time writing something Overwatch-related, so forgive me if I mess up a bit. There's not too many plans as to where this fic will go, I just had a hankering for writing some Symbra, so off I went! 
> 
> Some of the characters might be a little OOC, but I'm working on it, I promise :)

“Stick to the plan.” Reaper growled through the earpiece. “Infiltrate the building, grab the information and get out. No side trips or detours this time.”  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Sombra replied, feigning exasperation. "You can trust me, Gabe."  
She could hear him mutter darkly through the earpiece, and chuckled a little at his frustration  
"Just get the job done." He clicked off, and Sombra sighed. Reyes really needed to learn to lighten up sometimes, she thought to herself, double-checking the mission brief before enabling her Thermoptic Camo and dashing off. She'd been tasked with infiltrating the headquarters of the Vishkar Corporation in Utopaea and obtaining files related to the corporation's plans. Sombra had no idea why Talon was taking a sudden interest in Vishkar, but she wasn't complaining. She hadn't had much work since the assassination attempt in Russia, and wanted to learn what connections the corporation had to the conspiracy. Any progress was good progress at this point

She'd visited cities that had been redeveloped by Vishkar before, but Utopaea was on a whole new level. The entire city had been made out of hard light, with sleek, white skyscrapers emblazoned with the Viskhar logo rising to meet the stars. It was all so clean, so orderly- a little too orderly for Sombra's tastes. Time to dig up some dirt on the mega-Corp, something to soil the image of those pristine white walls. This was the kind of work she lived for.

The Vishkar headquarters were located at the centre of Utopaea, looming over the city streets. The lights were still on in some of the windows- must be people working late. These Vishkar employees never seemed to stop working. In every building she had visited, there had been at least one architech fiddling away with some new piece of hard light tech. It meant she'd have to be more careful moving around- a bigger building usually meant more people, which meant a higher chance of being detected and throwing the mission. Sombra opened up her holoscreens, sifting through files until she found a satellite map of the building. Small red circles dotted the map, indicating the locations of security cameras, guards and turrets that she'd gathered from a quick lap around the building earlier today. The front door was heavily guarded, but there was a small service entry around to the side that she could slip in through. The security room was located a little ways further inside- she'd have to go through there first to disable all the cameras. A few quick taps to close the holoscreens, and she was off again, slipping quietly past the guards, around to the service entrance and through the door with little fuss.

The inside of the building looked just as smooth and sterile as the outside. The lights in the corridors were dimmed, and the only noise she could hear was the far-off hum of some sort of machine. Sombra placed a Translocator beacon near the door before contacting Reaper again.  
"I've made it inside. Still need to disable the cameras, but it shouldn't take too long."  
"Good. Make it quick and get out before they find you."  
"Gotcha."  
Earpiece off, camo enabled, and off down the hallway she went.

She'd made it into the security room and taken out the watchman quickly, hacking into the security feed and disabling the cameras. She moved uncloaked now, machine pistol in hand, scanning the corridors for any signs of a Vishkar employee passing through. She stopped by a map of the building, checking it quickly to orient herself, then made a beeline for one of the meeting rooms. She slipped inside, leaning against the door to catch her breath. The interior was neatly furbished, everything in the room seeming to fit the space it had been assigned. A glass oval-shaped meeting table lay at the centre, chairs neatly lined up around the perimeter, while a row of computers sat idly off to one side. Sombra smirked, sliding into one of the chairs at the computer table and beginning to tap away. With a few clicks, the firewalls were down, and Sombra began searching through files.  
"Let's see what we've got here... Calado building fire, uprising in Rio, teleporter blueprints, Utopaea security systems- now that will come in handy." She hummed to herself as she sifted through layer after layer of Vishkar plans, before stopping suddenly. She could hear an audible click-click-click coming from outside: the distinct sound of high heels on polished floors. 

"Ay, no manches," she groaned, before quickly enabling the Thermoptic Camo just as the door to the meeting room opened. She was in for it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliffhanger at the end- it's 3 AM and I really should get some sleep.
> 
> "No manches" translates to "no way" in Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, so I'll be pulling as much as I can from in-game voice lines before going to google translate. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sombra messily trolls Satya, and both of them are very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere's Satya!

The lights flicked on, and Sombra shielded her eyes for a second, watching as a figure stepped into the meeting room. It was a woman- an architech, based on the uniform. She was of average height and somewhat curvy, with dark brown skin, high cheekbones and a smooth complexion. A pair of piercing gold eyes swept the room from behind a transparent orange visor, eyebrows furrowed. Sombra couldn't help but notice that the uniform was fairly close fitting, feeling a little flustered as she watched her walk over to the meeting table, studying the blueprints resting on top, before glancing upwards, confused. The computer had been left on; in her panic, Sombra had forgotten to switch it off before the door opened.  
"Mierda," she muttered under her breath, watching the architech stride towards her. The jig was up- best to reveal herself now and catch her off guard. Maybe she'd be able to squeeze some information out of her as well while she was at it. With a wave of her hand, she de-cloaked, chuckling as she watched the architech's expession changed from confusion to surprise, stumbling backwards.

"¿Qué onda?" she called out, lazily lounging back in the computer chair for added effect.  
"You- what are you doing in here?" the other woman asked, her voice wavering a little before she managed to compose herself. "Civilians are not allowed inside the building after hours- and you are not a citizen of Utopaea either, from the looks of it."  
"Can't a girl be a little interested in your tech, amiga?" She quickly inserted a USB stick into the side of the computer before getting to her feet. "I just wanted to check out some of the 'great work' Vishkar's doing for humanity." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice- she'd heard all about what had happened in Rio and had seen plans for redeveloping Dorado lying around earlier. Not on her watch.  
"If you so  _desperately_ wanted to examine our hard-light technology, you could have come during opening hours," the architech stated dryly. "Leave, before I have to call the security guards."  
Sombra chuckled, glancing over her shoulder to check on the download progress. "You really need to invest in a better security system. I found the guy in the computer room asleep on my way in!" She tut-tutted mockingly. The other woman looked alarmed, reaching one hand up to her earpiece. Sombra quickly stepped forward and batted the arm away, hacking into the earpiece with a series of quick taps.  
"Careful, amiga. Wouldn't want them to spoil our fun, would you?"  
"You call this 'fun'?" The architech raised an eyebrow, and Sombra felt the colour rising in her cheeks again, suddenly aware of how close they were. She needed to get out of here fast, before she slipped up. This other woman was making her a little nervous

A small beeping noise indicated that the download was complete, and Sombra sighed with relief inwardly. One hand scooped up the USB stick, while the other pulled out her machine pistol, keeping it trained on the other woman just in case she tried anything funny.|  
  
"Well, this was fun. Let's do it again sometime, okay?" Sombra waved at her, activating the Thermoptic Camo and quickly running out of the room.  
"Hey, wait!" the architech called after her, stepping out into the hallway, but the hacker was already gone, backtracking through the headquarters and out into the fresh night air.

 

"Did you get the information?" Reaper asked as Sombra boarded the Talon transport craft.  
"Yeah, it's all in here," she replied, handing him the USB.  
"No detours?"  
"Hey, come on Gabe! I was in and out of there pretty fast, okay?"  
"I told you not to call me that," he growled. Sombra waved a hand dismissively and slid into one of the seats, sighing. Her mind immediately went back to that encounter in the Vishkar meeting room. Out of curiosity, she pulled up her holoscreens, searching for the Vishkar Corporation website and scrolling through the member lists, scrutinising each of the photos until one caught her attention.  
"Gotcha," she mumbled, tapping on the photo and bringing up the employee profile.  
"Satya Vaswani, huh?" Sombra smirked, quickly bookmarking the page and closing her holoscreens just as Reaper sat down beside her. She'd have to pay Ms. Vaswani another visit sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how short the chapters are. I'll be keeping them around 500-600 words for now and try to work up to making them longer.
> 
> "Mierda" translates to shit, and "Qué onda" translates to "what's up".  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Satya is very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long wait, school's started up again and it's approaching exam period, but I'll try to keep posting as much as I can!
> 
> This chapter's a switch in P.O.V from Sombra to Symmetra (who's really fun to write an build on- thanks Blizzard for giving her cool lore and room for development). Enjoy!

Dawn was breaking over Utopaea, and Satya was still sitting at her workbench, staring at a blueprint she'd been working on for hours now. Sunlight streamed through an open window, and the architech rubbed her eyes, picking up her pen and sketching a series of lines. She'd been working almost all night, unable to stop thinking about that encounter back in the meeting room. She rarely dealt with intruders, and never one as bold and... intriguing as this one. The Vishkar security system was the best in the field, some of it designed and built by Satya herself. How did this specific intruder manage to slip past and download Vishkar files with such ease?

She chastised herself for freezing up earlier, for not calling the guards sooner once the intruder revealed themselves. She prided herself on being able to stay composed and deal efficiently with almost any situation that came her way, but she was at a loss during that confrontation. The intruder had manipulated her almost effortlessly, catching her off-guard and stalling long enough to escape with the files. Whoever they were, they were obviously at the top of their field.

Satya paused and put her pen down, recalling what Sanjay had told her earlier when she'd gone to report the incident.

"We've had encounters with this particular person before," he'd said, narrowing his eyes. "She's a hacker hailing from Mexico who goes by the nickname 'Sombra'. She appeared out of nowhere a few years ago, launching a string of audacious hacks worldwide. She has worked with the Los Muertos gang in Dorado, and now appears to be associated with Talon. We've been targeted by the organisation before, and she has always managed to make her way in and out of our buildings without alerting the security systems."  
"So I was lucky to catch her, then?" Satya asked. Sanjay nodded, sighing.   
"She still managed to leave with the files, though. Did you do anything at all to stop her?"  
"I tried calling the guards, but..." She trailed off, hanging her head in shame. "She hacked my earpiece before I could do anything."  
"Well, it's of no use now. We can only hope that she does not leak them before we can track her down. I do not want Vishkar to go the same way that LumeriCo did." With a wave of his hand, Sanjay had dismissed her, striding out of the room. Satya had returned to her office and tried to busy herself with her work, but hadn't been able to put her encounter with the hacker out of her mind. The cocky smile, the taunts in Spanish, the way she'd disabled her earpiece so quickly... Satya had never encountered anyone like her before. 

Satya sighed and sat down at her computer, quickly typing the hacker's nickname into the search engine. The results were mostly filled with articles related to the global hacking spree that Sanjay had mentioned. Each article bore an image of a sugar skull somewhere-her calling card, it seemed. LumeriCo, Volskaya Industries, and now Vishkar... Sombra seemed to be particularly interested in attacking large corporations.  Why was Sanjay so concerned, though? Both LumeriCo and Volskaya Industries were morally corrupt at their core, with Guillermo Portero using the company as a piggybank, and Katya Volskaya dealing with omnics behind her country's back. Vishkar was solely concerned with making the world a better place. There wasn't anything morally dubious to leak... was there?

She recalled the debacle in Rio: the Calado building explosion, favela fire and the uprising. Sanjay's actions in Rio had been confusing, to say the least. He kept reassuring her that it was all for the greater good, but she remembered seeing the citizens' displeasure at the opening of the new city center, and that little girl's scarred face staring back at her. It sowed small seeds of doubt in her mind that crept into her thoughts every so often. She tried her best to shove them down, to remind herself of what she was working for, but they always came back, leading her to hesitate at key moments. Like last night. 

Satya stepped away from the computer, wringing her hands. Enough pointless research for now. She could worry about this 'Sombra' character later. There was work that needed to be completed. Making herself a quick cup of chai, she sat back down at her workbench and picked up her pen, finishing her blueprint sketches as the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that took a bit to write. Lemme know what you guys think, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interruption at work for Satya, and another battle of wits for Sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> I was struggling a little to come up with ideas, so this is kind of a way to work on characterisation and develop the relationship between the two.  
> The chapter's in Satya's P.O.V, just to clear up any confusion. Enjoy!

The days began to fly by, and Satya quickly became absorbed in her work, staying up late to finish designs and plan the next phases of Utopaea's development. Other employees came and went; most of them tended to leave her alone, save for collecting designs and communicating what information they couldn't through email. Satya liked the privacy it gave her, but there was always that nagging feeling that they were leaving her out of things. She spent most of the week trying to push those thoughts down, along with her memories of the encounter with the hacker. Work came before everything else.

There were many nights that she found herself sitting at her desk and staring tiredly at her blueprints, pushing through on caffeine and sheer willpower. She hadn't left her office all day except to collect food, and empty mugs and plates were starting to pile up around the place. She stood up and stretched, rubbing her eyes. The clock on the wall read 2 a.m. She hadn't planned on staying up this late, but a particular design had consumed her attention for most of the night. Satya sighed and walked over to her office window, opening it and sticking her head out, breathing in the humid night air. Utopaea looked like a different place at night, its inhabitants asleep and the empty streets lit by small circles of light from streetlamps. It was a view Satya found herself staring at whenever she couldn't sleep, and she had come to regard it as a sort of comforter. It was nice to know that in at least one place in the world, everything ran like clockwork, with things only changing if they needed to.

"Hey there," a voice called out, and Satya startled, spinning around. A familiar figure clad in purple and black leaned against her office door, chuckling. She cursed silently- lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the door open.  
"Sombra." She scowled and picked up her Photon Projector, training it at the other female.  
"So you learned my name already. You're quick to catch on, amiga." Her hand outstretched, Sombra quickly hacked into the Projector. Satya let it drop, clenching her fist in frustration.  
"Talon personnel are forbidden from entering the building," she stated. "You will leave now, before I have to call security."  
"And how well did that work last time?" Sombra snickered and sauntered over to the workbench, glancing at the scattered blueprints. "Relax, Satya. I'm not here on Talon business. I've come for a little chat."  
"You- how-" Satya stammered, fighting to keep composed. "The last time you were here, you stole several Vishkar files. I do not trust your offer of a 'chat'."  
"I figured as much. You Vishkar are never any fun."  
"Our work is not 'fun' to play around with. We are working to create a better world and improve the lives of people all across the globe."  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard all that before. Every architech I've met has spouted something similar." Sombra scoffed, taking a few steps towards the window. "You seem different, you know. Your blueprints don't look similar to theirs, at least."  
"That is because the method of construction is different. Theirs is so mechanical and confined. My processes take inspiration from the traditional dances of- no. I should not be telling you this." Satya shook her head, quickly striding over to the desk and grabbing as many papers as she could. "Besides, this is private property. You have no business looking at these designs!"  
"Amiga, I'm a hacker. Looking at private information is what I do."  
Satya rolled up the blueprints and glared at the hacker. "It is also illegal and a punishable offence."  
"Not if you don't get caught." She winked and slid over to the open window, easing herself up onto the edge of the frame. "You know, despite all the fake humanitarian nonsense you spout, you're pretty interesting to chat to. Buenos noches, Miss Vaswani."  
And with that, she slipped out of the window, gone as quickly as she'd arrived. Satya sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, sitting back down at her desk. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms, her thoughts once again plagued by that same infuriating hacker. She had no idea how she was going to tell Sanjay about this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done!  
> Buenas noches means good night in Spanish, as I'm sure some of you know.  
> Also, thanks for all the hits and kudos this fic's been getting! I didn't think this little venture would get too far, so it means a lot to me!  
> Stay tuned for the next installment!


	5. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Talon debriefing leads to new information coming into play, and Sombra might have to rethink her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My apologies for the extended absence- my interest in Overwatch dropped over summer and into the start of this year, so I haven't had much muse for this fic. However, recent developments have led to me getting some muse back (mainly because I met Symmetra's VA at a con recently and am still freaking out over the fact it actually happened), and with some new lore to work with, I've got a new chapter ready for you all!

Talon's base of operations in India was located in an old office building in Hyderabad- a stark contrast to the sleek, white skyscrapers of Utopaea. Sombra strolled casually through the hallways and down to the meeting room, where the rest of the team was assembled. It had been a week since her first sojourn into Vishkar's headquarters, and she'd recently turned from another, more personal venture. Her bosses had requested a meeting with her- presumably about the information she'd gathered last week. She hoped it wasn't another reprimand for unprofessional conduct- she'd tried to keep the details of her last visit to Utopaea under wraps, and surely playing mindgames with a Vishkar architech wasn't too large an offense? Besides, if she was found out, she could pass it off as another intelligence-gathering mission. Satya Vaswani was a tough nut to crack, but she'd buckle eventually. They always did.

Pushing open the doors of the meeting room, Sombra was immediately met with a cold stare from across the room.  
"Hey Gabe," she called out, sliding into a vacant seat. "Miss me?"  
"Cut the niceties, Sombra," Reaper growled, and the others around the table nodded in agreement. So far they were all familiar faces: Akande 'Doomfist' Ogundimu, Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix, Reaper and geneticist Moira O'Deorain. Sombra had worked with all of them before, and so far, all of them had proven to uptight to the point where Sombra wondered if there actually was a stick up their ass.  
"So what's all this about?" she asked, lounging back in her chair.  
Akande was the first to speak.  
"We've examined the files you stole from Vishkar last week."  
"And? "  
"The reports on the incident in Rio contained nothing new, so we've filed them away for later examination. The teleporter blueprints and files on Utopaea security would have proved useful earlier, but our plans have changed."  
Sombra raised an eyebrow, confused. They'd been working on the raid on Vishkar for almost a month. She'd been looking forward to exposing another corporation, delving deep into their secrets and finding out how Vishkar fit into the grand scheme of things. Why had Akande and the others changed their minds so suddenly?  
"This must come as a surprise to you," Moira continued from where Akande had left off, "but a new piece has entered play, so to speak." Her thin, pale lips curved into a smile that sent a small shiver down Sombra's spine. No matter how much time she spent working with the scientist, Moira never failed to give her the creeps.  
"Tell me, Sombra, did you know that a member of the Vishkar Corporation has recently obtained a position on the Talon Council of Leaders?"  
The news hit her like a punch to the face. Since when had someone from Vishkar been associated with Talon?  
"You're serious?"  
Moira nodded, and gestured towards the meeting room doors. As if she had commanded it, the doors swung open, and a young man entered the room. He was dressed in the uniform of the Vishkar Corporation, and, despite his relatively unassuming appearance, seemed to radiate authority.  
"This is Sanjay Korpal, one of Vishkar's top enforcers," Akande stated, and Sanjay inclined his head. "Sanjay, let me introduce you to two of our operatives: Amelie Lacroix, one of our finest asassins, and Sombra, a hacker and infiltration specialists."  
"I've heard of both of your exploits," Sanjay said politely, his eyes sweeping the room before resting on Sombra. She gulped and waved at him, forcing a smile. He narrowed his eyes and slid into a vacant seat near Akande. "It will be a pleasure to work with all of you."  
"Sanjay will be supplying us information on the Vishkar Corporation's plans for redevelopment in several locations across the globe, as well as here in India. The partnership will be beneficial for our plans, I assure you both. We will update you all once new assigments are ready. Dismissed."  
Sombra nodded and left the room, her head swirling with the new information. She'd have to re-evaluate her plans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit of planning, as I started writing this fic before the reveal that Sanjay was on the Talon council in Moira's origin story, so I've had to make a few adjustments. Things are about to get interesting for these two, I'll bet.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise there won't be as long a break as last time :)


	6. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the latest revelation, a little reflection is needed on Sombra's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Apologies again for the small hiatus, school's been kicking my ass bigtime, but I've managed to crank out a chapter for you all! I hope you all like it!

Sombra hurried through the hallways of the Talon base, eager to make it back to her room. Her mind was filled with racing thoughts, each of them clamouring for her full attention. She shook her head and quickened her pace, dodging Talon employees as she went. She needed to be alone in order to process what just happened back in the meeting room. 

Eventually she arrived back at the room she'd been given, closing the door and flopping down onto the bed with a sigh. She stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the tangle of thoughts bouncing around in her head. Where to start? Sanjay's involvement with Vishkar seemed like the most logical place to go from, and one that intrigued her the most. She'd heard his name in the media a few times- mostly blathering on about some new Vishkar development and how they were going to make the world a better place. He'd been active around the Rio incident, if she remembered correctly. She opened up her holoscreens and began trawling through the web for more information. Articles about his rise through the ranks of Vishkar, demonstrations of new technology, videos of statements about the Rio uprising... it seemed like this man was everywhere. Even in Talon, to her surprise. The terrorist organisation had showed no interest in dealing with Vishkar in the past, the two remaining in separate parts of the globe. Why the sudden partnership now?

Sombra clicked on one of the videos concerning the Rio debacle, hoping that there'd be some indication about Sanjay's motives. The video shifted to a sleek, white building surrounded by dilapidated, run-down looking buildings- the favelas, probably. Sanjay Korpal strode out of the building, head held high, with a familiar-looking woman clad in a Vishkar uniform walking beside him. Various journalists began to flock towards him, waving their microphones at him.  
"Mr Korpal! What will the Vishkar Corporation do about the situation in the favelas?"  
"You promised housing to the citizens of Rio de Janeiro. When will you uphold that promise?"  
"What was your involvement in the Calado building fire?"  
Sanjay raised a hand to placate the mob, and addressed the mob in that low, measured voice of his.  
"The Vishkar Corporation apologises for the current state of the city. We have plans to redevelop the favelas and provide the people with housing according to what fits their station and serves the greater order we seek to create. First, however, we will deal with the ignorant ruffians who oppose our plans." His eyes narrowed, and there was an edge to his words that made Sombra feel uneasy. One of the reporters shifted positions, and she caught a glimpse of the woman standing next to Sanjay. Her eyebrows shot up- she knew that face. Satya Vaswani stood slightly behind him, her eyes sweeping the crowd nervously before glancing back down at her feet. She clearly looked uncomfortable, as if she was afraid of the crowd. Sombra wondered if Satya knew anything about Sanjay's new partnership. The two employees spoke of similar principles and rhetoric, but there was a sincerity to her statements that Sanjay's didn't seem to have. It was as if the other woman was devoted wholly to Vishkar's ideals of creating a better world. It made Sombra question whether Satya was involved with some of Vishkar's more... questionable dealings that she'd read about on the pirated files.

She closed out of the video and typed Satya's name into the search engine. Since her research on Sanjay wasn't bringing up anything new, she may as well look into Satya's involvement in this whole debacle. Numerous articles popped up, and Sombra scrutinised each of them, curious. Rising star architech with unknown origins, revolutionised hard-light construction, bright future within the company... blegh, this all sounded so cliche. She rolled her eyes briefly, before closing her holoscreens and sighing. This search was going nowhere. She could try get some answers out of Satya herself- she'd be tough to crack, but the woman was interesting to talk to, anyway. A quick glance at the clock next to her bed told her that the sun would be up soon. She'd get some sleep soon, then go see Satya when night fell, she decided. Changing out of her work clothes, Sombra slipped under the covers, clutching the teddy bear she brought from her old base and closing her eyes, her mind racing with new plans to hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that took a bit. We'll be getting into some meaty stuff next time, plot wise- hopefully. I'm looking forward to planning and writing these next bits.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
